


If Only We Live In a Normal World

by Raysele



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Pillow Talk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raysele/pseuds/Raysele
Summary: Yayoi sedang berpikir, bagaimana jikalau dirinya lahir di saat Sibyl belum terbentuk?
Relationships: Karanomori Shion/Kunizuka Yayoi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	If Only We Live In a Normal World

**Andaikan kita** bisa hidup di dunia normal, dimana yang menentukan kehidupan kita bukanlah dari warna mental, melainkan diri kita sendiri.

Yayoi menggenggam erat tangan Shion Karanomori, menyimpan kalimat di atas di dalam kepalanya. Tidak mampu memberitahu siapapun, tidak ada yang boleh meragukan Sistem Sibly. Jikalau ketahuan, hanyalah kematian yang menunggu. Andaikan, waktu dapat diputar, maka Yayoi akan meminta terlahir pada seabad sebelum tahun ini. Pada awal tahun 2000, barangkali dia masih mampu menyicipi kebebasan tuk melakukan apapun, tanpa diatur oleh sistem sialan itu.

Sibyl menentukan segalanya, mulai menjadikannya seorang penyanyi lalu menyingkirkan mimpinya hanya karena warna mentalnya yang mulai berawan dan berakhir menjadi kriminal laten--lucu, padahal dia tak melakukan apapun.

Yayoi jadi teringat alasannya tuk menjadi seorang penegak, kata lainnya--anjing pemburu detektif. Alasan mudah tuk bertemu dengan mantannya, Rina. Adegan dimana dia hampir menembak Rina, terputar di dalam otaknya. Sebagaimana seharusnya, Rina akan mati di tangannya sendiri, namun kala itu dia tak teregistrasi sebagai seorang penegak sehingga dominator tak bisa diaktifkan.

Yayoi tidak pernah mengetahuinya, gadis yang pernah dia cintai adalah seorang pemberontak yang ingin menghancurkan Sistem Sibyl, karena dia menganggap Sistem tersebut menghancurkan kreativitas serta kebebasan masyarakat. (Sebab, Sibyl tak memperbolehkannya tuk bermusik.)

Mungkin, memang benar. Jikalau mengesampingkan fakta bahwa warna mentalnya berubah berawan berkat gadis itu.

Apa pada saat Rina mengulurkan tangannya, seharusnya Yayoi terima? Apa sekarang dirinya menyesal karena telah memilih polisi ketimbang Rina?

"Kau kenapa?"

Yayoi melirik ke arah Shion--buru-buru dia melepaskan tangannya, wanita itu baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Tanpa busana, seperti dirinya. Dengan malas, dia bergerak menuju laci kecil di samping kasur, mengambil sebatang rokok, membakar, lalu menghisapnya.

"Engga apa-apa."

"Hmm, benaran?"

Shion mendekat, Yayoi dapat mendengar deru napasnya dan merasakan terpaannya di lehernya. Shion memberikan kecupan singkat, meninggalkan lipstik merahnya di permukaan kulit Yayoi.

Yayoi mengangkat dagu Shion, menciumnya. Lama.

"Mau lanjut?" tanya Shion, seperti biasa senyumannya tak pernah hilang.

"Kau tidak lelah?"

"Tentu saja tidak, jikalau bersama orang yang kusukai."

"Oh."

"Kau masih ingat hari dimana mantanmu mengirim video kalian ketika melakukan hubungan intim."

"Aku ingat. Setelah itu, empat hari kemudian kau mengajakku tuk melakukannya." Yayoi tersenyum, mengingat bentuk balas dendam yang kekanak-kanakan dari Rina.

"Berkat itu kita bisa bersama 'kan?"

"Mungkin?" 

Yayoi sengaja menjawab dengan jawaban ambigu, walau diapun yakin berkat itulah mereka semakin dekat sehingga mereka bisa bersama.

"Bagaimana jika kita lahir pada saat Sibyl belum terbentuk?"

"Hmm," Shion berpikir sejenak, lalu dia tersenyum. "Maka kita berdua takkan menjadi kriminal laten dan bertemu. Kau pasti akan tetap menjadi seorang penyanyi dan aku pasti akan menjadi peneliti."

"Kau akan menjalani kehidupan yang membosankan," komentar Yayoi.

"Wanita sepertiku akan menjalani kehidupan yang luar biasa," Shion menyeringai, "entah itu pada saat bekerja maupun tidak. Aku akan pergi ke bar dan menggoda beberapa orang."

"Jangan lakukan hal itu."

"Iya-iya. Ketika berpacaran dengan seseorang, hatiku sepenuhnya miliknya kok."

Yayoi menaikkan salah satu alisnya, tidak percaya.

"Serius." Shion memegang tangan Yayoi. "Sebuah hubungan tidak akan bertahan lama tanpa ada kepercayaan lho."

"... apa aku bisa memercayaimu?"

"Kau bisa mencobanya."

"Kau tidak akan berakhir seperti Rina?"

"Tidak akan."

"Katakanlah kau mencintaiku."

Shion terdiam sejenak.

"Yayoi, cinta adalah kata yang berat dan aku masih tidak yakin mampu mengatakannya."

"Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku?"

"... suka."

"Lalu apa bedanya diriku dengan teman-temanmu?"

Shion terdiam, kehilangan kata-kata. Yayoi mengenakan pakaiannya kembali, mengikat rambutnya. Sebelum dia pergi, dia terdiam di depan pintu, menggigit bibirnya--tidak menahan tangisan, namum untuk menahan berbagai isi kepalanya.

"Aku takut, jikalau kau meninggalkanku," hanya itu yang mampu dia katakan sebelum pergi.[]

.

.

.


End file.
